Virtual display may be implemented by a simple process while still achieving high resolution and high display quality, and thus the development thereof grows rapidly in the displaying field.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in a conventional virtual display, each display unit (B1, B2, . . . , Bk, B(k+1), . . . ) is formed by four rows of sub-pixels in a pixel array, and the four rows of sub-pixels include a row arranged in a sequence of a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel (RGB), a row arranged in a sequence of a blue sub-pixel, a red sub-pixel and a green sub-pixel (BRG), a row arranged in a sequence of a green sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel and a red sub-pixel (GBR), and a row arranged in a sequence of a blue sub-pixel, a red sub-pixel and a green sub-pixel (BRG). When an image of solid color is to be displayed, for example when an image of red (R) is to be displayed, all of data lines S1, S2 and S3 should be turned on upon progressively scanning gate lines G1-G4 due to signal pulses as illustrated in FIG. 1. As a result, the virtual display has a disadvantage of high power consumption.